


Beneath the Burning Moon

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem detailing Dean's feelings towards Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Burning Moon

Beneath the burning moon I lay,  
and look towards the skies,  
I feel as though my thoughts have wings,  
take flight like fireflies.

Beneath the silvered moon you come,  
stand silent by my side,  
I turn to feel your weighted gaze,  
to see you almost smile.

Beneath the burning moon I see,  
your wings unfurl to glow,  
as soft as feathered mystery,  
they're solely mine to know.

Beneath the silvered moon, I touch,  
your face, your lips, your hand,  
I feel as though I'm not alone,  
You care and understand.

Beneath the burning moon we kiss,  
beneath the stars above,  
I feel as though we both have wings  
My friend, my angel love.


End file.
